Anisotropic sintered ferrite magnets are dominant in the area of ferrite-based multipolarly magnetized magnets; but they have a disadvantage of being brittle and poor in dimensional accuracy. To eliminate this disadvantage, there has been proposed the use of ferrite-based plastics magnets. However, they are not satisfactory in magnetic properties, especially the surface magnetic fields resulting from multipolar magnetization, because ferrite in them are diluted by an organic binder. Many attempts are being made to improve the performance of plastics magnets by increasing the residual magnetism and intrinsic coercive force and eventually increasing the maximum energy product which is the typical property of permanent magnets. The increase of maximum energy product, however, does not necessarily leads to the improvement of surface magnetic field resulting from multipolar magnetization. Up to now, there has been no satisfactory solution to this problem.
In order to solve this problem, the present inventors studied the factor that governs the surface magnetic field resulting from multipolar magnetization, and they found that the surface magnetic field greatly increases if a magnet rotor is formed by multipolar magnetization with ferrite having magnetic properties in a specific range. The present invention is based on this finding.